everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cecilia O'Lanta
Her Royal Highness Princess Cecilia O'Lanta she/her is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Iolanta and Vaudémont from the opera Iolanta, by Russian composer Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. She is a Freedom Year student at the time of the Rebel Movement. tba 'Character' 'Personality' Cecilia is a very kind girl. She is not selfish at all, and prefers to listen rather than speak, although this does not mean she can't talk about herself. In fact, once you get her talking about something she likes, she'll go on about it forever after. Often, she can be found in the gardens of Ever After High, picking and smelling flowers. Cecilia, being blind, can't be influenced by looks and as such is an excellent judge of character. She tries her best to keep a trustworthy group of friends, and only has a few enemies. Cecilia is also ambitious. She hopes that after her destiny is over, she can travel the world and become an opera singer. Cecilia, though, is also rather dependent, and prefers the company of others to the thought of being alone. Her deepest fear is abandonment, which is directly responsible for her greatest flaw: clinginess. Cecilia is a Royal, but believes people should have a choice regardless. She likes her own destiny, but wouldn't force someone to take on their own. Cecilia is also a deep thinker. She can get lost in her own thoughts, and rarely an idea crosses her mind without her dissecting it. Cecilia is a very thorough mix of introverted and extroverted traits. Because of her lonely upbringing, she is extremely shy around new people, giving the impression that she cannot socialize at all. However, after introductions are done and over with, she can be very friendly and comfortable around the person, and will be the best of friends. 'Interests and Hobbies' 'Opera' 'Other Music' 'Gardening' 'Appearance' Cecilia is a pretty girl with big, curly brown hair, extremely pale skin and brown eyes. Of course, she doesn't know how she looks, so she has to take the word of others for it. 'Dorm Room' 'Fairytale - Iolanta' 'How It Goes' Main Article: Iolanta Princess Iolanta has been blind from birth. No one has ever told her (nor does she know) that she is a princess. She lives in a beautiful enclosed garden on the king's estate, secluded from the world, in the care of Bertrand and Martha. Her attendants bring flowers and sing to her. She declares her sadness, and her vague sense that she is missing something important that other people can experience. Her father, King René insists that she not discover she is blind, or that her betrothed, Duke Robert, find out about this. After announcing the king's arrival, Alméric is warned by Bertrand not to speak of light with Iolanta or to reveal that Iolanta's father is the king. The king arrives with Ibn-Hakia, a famed Moorish physician who states that Iolanta can be cured, but the physical cure will only work if she is psychologically prepared by being made aware of her own blindness. Ibn-Hakia explains the interdependence of the mind and the body within the divinely ordained universe, which merges spirit and matter. The king refuses the treatment, fearing for Iolanta's happiness if the cure should fail after she has learned what she is missing. Robert arrives at the court with his friend Count Vaudémont. Robert tells Vaudémont that he wishes to avoid the marriage as he has fallen in love with Countess Matilde. Vaudémont finds the entrance to Iolanta's secret garden, ignoring the sign which threatens death to anyone who enters. He sees the sleeping Iolanta, without realising who she is and instantly falls in love. Robert, astounded by his friend's behavior, is convinced she is a sorceress who has bewitched Vaudémont. He tells him to leave, but Vaudémont is too entranced. Robert departs to bring troops to rescue him. Iolanta awakes and Vaudémont, who asks her to give him a red rose as a keepsake, realizes she is blind when she twice offers him a white one. She has no concept of light, vision or blindness. They fall in love, after he explains light and color to her. The couple are discovered by the king. Vaudémont pledges his love, whether Iolanta is blind or not. Ibn-Hakia tells the king that as Iolanta is now aware of her blindness, the treatment might be a success. Iolanta who has no will to see, is unsure therefore whether she should agree to treatment or not. Ibn-Hakia points out that the lack of will proves that, without inner desire, change cannot take place. After Vaudémont admits seeing the warning sign at the garden entrance, the furious king threatens to execute him for revealing the truth to Iolanta. He tells Iolanta Vaudémont will die if the physician fails to restore her sight, in the hope that this will restore her will. Iolanta is horrified, and agrees to the treatment. After Ibn-Hakia leaves with Iolanta, the king explains to Vaudémont that he was feigning in order to motivate Iolanta. Robert returns with his troops. He admits to the king he has fallen in love with another, but is still willing to go ahead with the agreed marriage. The king cancels the wedding contract, and gives Iolanta to Vaudémont. Ibn-Hakia and Iolanta return. The treatment has worked and Iolanta can see. At first uncertain of her new gift, she eventually sings of the magical new world now visible to her. The court rejoices. 'How Cecilia Fits Into It' Cecilia was born blind, a trait inherited from the previous Iolanta to the next. She, as part of her destiny, is required to stay by herself without much contact with others. She was homeschooled by her nurses until she was old enough to attend Ever After High. 'Parallels' 'Relationships' 'Family' 'Mother - Iolanta' 'Father - Vaudémont' 'Friends' 'Anna Matches' Anna is a polite girl who also happens to be blind like herself, the two get along royally well, with Cecilia preferring to listen to Anna. Anna occasionally designs outfits for Cecilia, at least when there's a match nearby, and helps Cecelia out quite a bit, but she always returns the favor. 'Kristan Tell' 'Sterling Prime' 'Pietro Gynt' 'Acquaintances' 'Romance' 'Brawny Charming' 'Groups' 'The Opera Squad' 'Trivia' 'Notes' * Cecilia's name means "blind". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Iolanta Category:Royals Category:Russian Category:French Category:Airy's Retirees